Blog użytkownika:Biedra1/Życie to karuzela❤
Rozdział 1 Początek zimy a z nią ciemne i mroźne dni...Zło dalej nie ustępowało ale o tym puźniej.. Piekarnia rodziców dziewczyny miała własnie swój czas a dokładnie był tam transmitowany na żywo program o pieczeniu i tp. Ekipa filmowa podczas przerwy poszła za córką piekarzy do góry myśląc że tam znaidą więcej wypieków. Mylili się dziewczyna szła do toalety rożczarowani zauwarzyli piękne białe drzwi oczywiscie otwarli je... Ujrzeli pokój Marinette oczywiscie wszystko było kręcone na żywo. Plakaty,zdięcia,tapeta na komputerze wszystko było nagrywane, niestety tv oglądał Adrien wszystko widział był w szoku nie mógł uwierzyc w to co widział dla niego to była tylko przyjaciólka. Postanowił udawac że tego nie widział... Dziewczyna przypominając sb o telefonie zostawionym w pokoju weszła jak by nigdy nic, widząc ekipe zamurowało ją po minucie wpadła w szał i kazała im się wynosic. Zamykając dzwi oparła się onie i siadła chowając twarz w kolana. Była w rospaczy jedyne co chciała zrobic to zniknąc... Przemieniła się w biedronke i kierowała się w strone wieży. Adrien wiedąc że cały Paryż to widział i Mari jest pewnie przykro jako przyjaciel powinien ją pocieszyc ale nie jako on bo głównie o niego chodzi przemienił się w czarnego kota. Skacząc z domu na dom zauwarzył postac kt9ra robi to co on domyslił się że to biedrona. Gdy dotarła na miejsce siadła i zaczeła płakac. Widząc to czarny kot przeraził się i podbiek jak najszybciej do niej. Dziewczyna widząc to szybko otarła łzy i schowała twarz w cień. Czk-Biedronko! Co się stało!? B-Czarny kocie co tu robisz!? Czk-Co się stało? B-Nic poprostu podziwiam paryż nocą... Czk-Akurat po 1 widac że płakalas po 2 jest bardzo ciemno i zimno więc wontpie.. B-Ugh nie tqoja sprawa.. A wogule co cie to obchodzi? Czk-Obchodzi w końcu jesteś moją panią B-Nie kocie! To nie twój interes ok!? Czk-Dlaczego się złoscisz przeciesz jestem twojm przyjacielem i chce wiedziec dlaczego jest ci przykro... A pozatym biedronko ja cie.. B-Cicho! Nie rozumiesz nic z tego jesteś mojm partnerem i nic więcej zrozum!!!! Czk-Ale...ja cie B-Cicho mam cie dość! Ide nara! Czk-kocham cię... B-Nie obchodzi mnie to rozumiesz!!!! I tak czarny kot wrucił do domu ze złamnym sercem ale to niebyło wystarczające by mogła nim zawładnąc nim akuma... Mari jeszcze bardziej zaczeła płakać całą złos wyładowała na kocie... Czuła sie jak potwór w tak okrutnu sposub potraktowała swego partnera... Całą noc przepłakała.. Następnego dnia ojciec adriena oznajmił mu że wyjerzdrza i nie będzie go ale na święta wruci.. Chłopak był przyzwyczajony do tego więc zgodził się zostac sam przez ten tydzien... W szkole udawał ze o niczym nie wie więc oszczędził mari tumaczenia się. Mijały dni żadnego akumy było to niepokojące ale obydwoje (biedra i kot) nie chcieli na razie się spodkac. Po lekciach zadzwonił telefon adriena powiedział ninowi i dziewczyną by już szli a on ich dogoni. Poniewasz jutro był pierwszy dzień świąt chłopak cieszył się że zobaczy się z tatą, natali i spędzom ten czas razem i znów poczuje ten świąteczny nastrój. Odebrał: A-Witaj tato G-Witaj synu A-Po co dzwonisz przecierz za chwile będziesz w domu. G-Bo własnie chodzi o to że.. Nie zdąrze na czas troche się nam przedłużło spotkanie i wracam po świętach... A-Co!! Jak możesz zostawiać mnie całkiem samego podczas świąt!!! G-Przykro mi A-Gdyby Mama była to.. G-Ale twojej matki niem!!! A-... G-Adrien ja... A-Dobrze ojcze spędze te święta sam G-Ale.. A-...(rozłączył się) Adrien wyszedł z szkoły zauwarzył przyjaciół tylko oni mu zostali.. Podbiek do nich (alya i nino podczas rozmowy adriena z ojcem podpowiadali jak ma rozpocząć rozmowe doradzili by poruszyła sprawe świąt) M-Hej Adrien A-hej... M-Jak tam przygotowanie do świąt? A-Jakich świąt?! M-No bożo narodzeniowych cała rodzina przy stole śpiewanie ubieranie chojnki no wiesz (Adrien wybuch kosz od biedronki, wyjazd taty, samotne święta, zakochana w nim Marinetre,brak ukochanej mamy) A-Ja nie mam świąt!!! Jesteś żałosna!!! Cały rok łazisz za mną nie umiąc się wysłowić!!! Zbierasz moje plakaty niczym psychoptka!!! Ślinisz się na mój widok jak miliony dziewczyn naprawde myślałaś że masz jakieś u mnie szane!!! Przyjaznie się z tb tyljo dlatego że jesteś przyjaciółką dziewczyny mojego kumpla!!! Ide stąd!!! (Adrien szedł prosto pod koła samochodu) M-Adrien nie!!!! (Żuciła się pod koła samochodu ratując przy tym adriena. Okazało się że był pod władaniem akumy i ten czyn wypędził akume) !!!!Trzask!!!! Al-Marinett!! N-Mari!!! A-Co? Co się stało...? Mari? Marinette!!! Al-To wszystko twoja wina!! A-Jak moja...Nie.! Przyjechało pogotowie zabrało ją Alya wpadła w chisterie. Adrien niewiedział co się stało. Nino wyjasnił mu wszystko bo wiedział że był pod władaniem akumy. Adrien był w szoku że po tym co jej powiedział ona go uratowała. Przez święta siedział w pokojój nie jadł nie pił. Po mimo tego że skrzywdził dziewczyne ona chciała go widziec wiedziec dlaczego jej to zrobił...nie wiedziała że był pod władaniem akumy. Adrien słysząc to nie wiedział co zrobic w końcu tak ją skrzywdził.. Wzioł się w garsc poszedł się wykąpac wzioł kwiaty stojące na stole przystrojonym na wigilie. Pojechał limuzyną do szpitala w którym była marinetta. Bał się jak to się wszystko dalej potoczy...(Była 23:58) wszedł, dyrzurna wskazała mu sale na której leżała dziewczyna. Siadł przy niej wyglądała jak martwa wyobijana z ranami otwartymi choc tylko spała leżała tak spokojnie. A-Och Marinette tak cie przepraszam... Prosze wybacz mi, wybacz prosze, jestes taka dobra po tym co ci zrobiłem ty mnie uratowałas, nie wybaczył bym sobie jak by ci się cos stało!... Chwycił ją za renke, a puźniej (Alya i nino byli w szpitalu czuwali by rodzice dziewczyny odpoczeli. Akurat w tedy poszli na kakało xd i oni stali teras za szybą pokoju w którym leżała paciętka) Coś mu poprostu kazało ją pocałować... W momencie pocałunku ręce marinet nagle znalazły się na głowie adriena (czochrała mu włosy podczas pocałunku który odwzajemniła) Adrien przerwał pocałunek i przytulił dziewczyne błagając o wybaczenie tumacząc się, dziewczyna sama nie była pewna co się tera dzieje, chłopak jej marzen obudził ją pocałunkiem a teras przytula...Alya i Nino stali jak wryci i sami nie mogli uwierzyc w to co się własnie stało. Adrien czuł to ciepło którego nie czuł od czasu zaginięcia mamy. Nagle całe uczucie które czół do biedronki znikło. Oczywiscie Alya i Nino wparowali tam i przeprowadzili przesuchanie. W tą pamiętną noc przyjaciele przestali rzyc przeszłoscią. Było idealnie... Czas mijał nieubłaganie nastała wiosna dziewczyna wyzdrowiała wszystko było by dobrze gdyby nie nowa koleżanka w klasie... Była taka jak Chloe nawet gorsza.. Nienawidziła Marinett, okazało si3 że kiedyś była dziewczyną Adriena..(Chłopak mieszkał w lądynie ale się przeprowadził do paryża i kontakt zanikł.. Dziewczyna bogata, modelka jej imie to Lila) Mari miała i tak to gdzies dlatego lila jeszcze bardziej jej nie nawidziła...Pewnego dnia tata Chłopaka oznajmił mu że ma sb znaleśc partnerke na sesie (miał na myśli lile bo nie wiedział że adrien jest z mari, chłopak bał się mu o tym powiedziec) Adrien na drugi dzien po lekciach pojechał na sesie z Marinette choć wiedział że ojciec będzie zły nie chciał by Dziewczyna czuła się źle przez jego ojca ale też nie chciał być z Lilą...Marinette nie mówiąc adrienowi że wzieł swój szkicownik by pokazac jego tacie jej rysunki odrazu po swojej metamorwozie pobiegla do taty chłopaka (była ona ubrana w piękną kwiatową suknie odsłaniające całe plecy byty na koturnie naturalne, makijarz też lekki, i rospuszczone włosy a na nich wianek wyglądała świetnie) M-Przepraszam pana G-Tak młoda damo? M-Widzi pan bo ja projektóje nie chciał by pan zerknąć? G-Przykro mi nie mam czasu. M-Prosze,prosze niech pan tylko zerknie.. G-No dobrze daj to.. M-Prosze Głowa pana Agresta eksplodowała. Projekty był cudowne. Nie mugł ich odkupic bo to nielegalne a gdyby nawet chciał to by to go by zadużo kosztowało...tak myślał aż w końcu skapnoł się i zadał pytanie G-A tak wogule co ty tu robisz? M-Jestem na sesi z Adrienem. G-Co dlaczego? M-No zaprosił mnie no nie mogłam mu odmówic.. G-Ale w jakim sęsie zaprosił? M-Adrien panu nie mówił? G-O czym!? M-Jestem jego dziewczyną Te słowa utkwiły mu w pamięci..Wyczajł zaras ,,skoro ona jest z nim możliwe że się może z nią ożeni w tedy zostanie panią Agrest i będzie w biznesie jej projekty w tedy będom wspulne" G-To cudownie! M-Ciesze się że pan nic nie ma przeciwko G-Ależ z kąd a gdzie mój syn Adrien? M-Och chyba w garderobie G-Chocmy do niego M-Dobrze G-Synu dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałes? A-Ale o co chodzi G-O marinette! A-Tato to nie tak.. G-A jak? A-No bo.. G-Synu gratulacie to wspaniały wybur! A-Co!? M-Nie gniewarz się na mnie? A -Na cb nigdy G-Tak, tak wspaniale kiedy ślub? A-Yy tato troche zawczeanie.. G-Aha no tak... M-Hihihi Wszyscy byli wszoku reakcją ojca adriena...Gdy tylko Lila się dowiedziała dostala szału..Zaplanowała dokładnie zemste jak ją ośmieszyć na oczach szkoły i adriena. Dziś miała odbyć się premoera sztuki ,,Romeo i Julia" przed przedctawieniem Lila podmieniła trucizne z wody na rużne zioła i tp nie wiedziała że tego było za dużo i to była dawka śmiertelna... Czas przedctawienia ostatnia scena gdy julia-Mari pije trutke. Podczas kłaniania się aktorów mari powoli słabła, adrien to zauwarzył i w pore złapał dziewczyne gdy ta zemdlała.. Połażył ją na ziemuie a t zaczeła moeć drgawki cała szkoła zprzerażeniem przyglądała się sytłaci do przyjechania po gotowia. Lila była przerażona Marinetta miała jednie zacząć swirowac a nie.. Lekarze poczebowali info by uratowac dziewczynie życie.. Było już zapuźno by jechac do szpitala musieli działac na miejscu.Lila przerażona powiedziała co się wydarzyło... Wszycy opuscili sale zostali tylko lekarze i dziewczyna. Alya popadła w chisterie, Adrien nie wyczymał kolejny raz z jego powodu marinetta którą kocha nad życie może umrzeć! Lile przewieziono na komęde polici. Nagle wychodzą lekarze mówiąc że jej stan jest stabilny przeworzą ją w ostatniej chwili zrobili jej pukanie żołątka... Kilka lat puźniej:.. Czy ty bierzesz sobie Marinette (Nazwisko nie pamiętam xd) za żone? A-Tak! Czy ty bierzesz sobie Adriena Agresta za męża? M-Tak! Możecie się pocałować itp Marinete została Panią Agrest i przez te lata domysliła się o co chodzi gabrysiowi.. Jako prezęt dała mu wszystkie swoje szkicowniki.Kilka miesięcy po ślubie zaszła w ciąże i urodziła zdrową córeczke Emme (Blondynka śliczna mała modelka) a 2,lata puźniej synka Hugo (Granatowe włosy utalętowany artystycznie) I jak się wam podobało?? Z góry sorka za błędy...I nielogiczne żeczy...I miłego dnia❤ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania